ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mamook Incursion
Article for Deletion Delete: I am not sure if this is really necessary seeing as it is covered under: Astral Candescence > the Mamook Section... I do not know where exactly this name has come from to warrent this page being made - and I do not think this is an Actual BCNM seeing as it doesnt use the Beastmen Seals to get Orbs - So overall - this page doesn't seem like it is needed/accurate. --Nynaeve 22:34, 29 January 2007 (EST) Comment: Seals aren't used in Ouryu Cometh/The Wyrmking Descends. Although not officially considered Orb Battles/BCNMs, stuff that involve a battlefield, are repeatable, and are not ENMs/ISNMs are generally called BCNMs by the community. Also, these names are the official name when you enter the battlefield (Mamook Incursion/Halvung Invasion/Lamia Reprisal). I do agree with you on most of the information being on the AC page, but your other points do not hold. Also, how is the page not accurate? (Aside from unverified stuff and not being a true BCNM.) --Jopasopa 22:56, 29 January 2007 (EST) Comment: I mean innaccurate as to not being a true BCNM and I wasn't sure if the names they were given were actual names - if they are than I retract that - I never keep track of that stuff and have never noticed an actual name being given to it when I went to get back the AC... I am just unsure that it is really a BCNM and also having the information split up like that... Do you know what I mean - people will add to it in one place and not the other - But if they really have those names, than I suppose they should stay - Just don't like having most of the information on the AC page than having it split onto its actual page. I see the benefit of having it all in one place but can see where if they are really BCNM's - my concern is that they arent seeing as the pages that have the key items to get in all link back to Astral Candescence such as Blue Bell & Red Bell, that is where i got my opinion from... If these are real BCNMs than they should be made and all items should be changed to show what they are really used for... --Nynaeve 23:17, 29 January 2007 (EST) Comment: So, my main problem that I am having is whether I should just take the information from the AC page. Would that be considered stealing from the people that contributed that information? --Joped 15:50, 16 February 2007 (EST) Comment: What we need here is a new catagorie for Astral Candesance Notorious Monster fights or ACNM fights which can be easily divided into ACNM Mamool, Undead, and Trolls. There should be a link in the Wiki main page like there is for Dynamis or Einherjar so that people wishing to recover the Candesance from mamool ja savagelands dont have to search astral candesance then scroll down to mamool ja section then get there and find the BCNM. Should be all on one tab. I'm not complaining about the current model im just saying upgrades might encourage more people to attempt to recover the Orb. Thejoker 07:47, 11 November 2008 (UTC)